


Accidentally in love

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Multi, cadena de desastres, muy absurdo, siempre hay un puesto de frutas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te podría pasar a ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción "Accidentally in love" de Counting Crows mientras iba en el coche.

Esta historia comienza con un “érase una vez” y termina con un plátano. No, no es una alegoría del final de cuento de hadas que nunca nos contaron. Simplemente, algunas historias suceden así.

Y te podría pasar a ti.

Pues bien... _Érase una vez un alegre balconcito en París..._

―

Es una hermosa mañana de lunes.

Jehan acaba de salir a su pequeño balcón repleto de flores cargando una regadera, y saluda al nuevo día llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco y fragante... y de un poco de humo de tabaco.

―¡Buenos días, señor Dubois! ―saluda alegremente a su vecino, que está en bata y tiritando en su balcón porque su mujer le ha prohibido fumar dentro de casa.

―¿Qué tienen de buenos? ―gruñe el señor Dubois, y desaparece.

Oh, vaya... ¿Es que ya no hay lugar en el mundo para un poco de amabilidad?

Pero Jehan no va a dejar que el mal humor de otros pinche el enorme globo rosado de su optimismo matutino, y se inclina sobre las jardineras para regar amorosamente sus plantas, incluida aquella que ocupa discretamente un rinconcito y que es oficialmente una tomatera.

Jehan riega incluso el tiesto vacío de sus difuntas violetas, donde ahora crecen malas hierbas. El problema de las malas hierbas es que las pierde su nombre. Nadie las arrancaría si se llamasen, por ejemplo, hierbas libres. Porque eso es lo que son.

 _Qué mundo tan intolerante,_ piensa acunando un tiesto de geranios mientras observa la calle, _qué injusta dependencia de los cánones establecidos que etiquetan como “malo” todo aquello que no encaja, qué sociedad tan frívola, tan superficial, qué..._

_...pantalones de running tan cortos... qué hombros esculpidos, qué bíceps perfectos..._

Para cuando se da cuenta de que está derramando el agua de la regadera, su Adonis con lycra ya está justo bajo el chorro de agua. _¡Chof!_

_¡Oh, no!_

Jean retrocede para que no lo vea, con las mejillas en llamas, y en su precipitación el tiesto de geranios resbala de sus manos.

―¡Noooooo! 

―

_¿Quién manda? ¡Yo mando! ¿Quién manda? ¡Yo mando! ¡YO MANDO!_

Inspirar, exhalar, inspirar...

Bahorel comprueba su pulsómetro. ¡Sí, es un maldito metrónomo! Diecinueve kilómetros. ¡A por el veinte! ¡No hay dolor! No hay calambres ni agujetas ni importa si son las siete de la mañana de mierda. ¡Quedarse calentito en la cama es de nenazas!

Casi se disloca el cuello al pasar frente a una pastelería... ¡Pero no! ¡Las grasas saturadas son para los débiles! Él va a ser el primero de su promoción, el mejor bombero de la ciudad.

Oh, sí, ya puede verse... abriendo la puerta de una heroica patada para salir entre las llamas rugientes con la chica en brazos... o el chico, si no pesa mucho, todo a cámara lenta mientras...

Literalmente un chorro de agua fría lo saca de su egocéntrica ensoñación.

―¿Pero qué...?

Bahorel se detiene y mira arriba.

Craso error.

―

_¡CRASH!_

Cosette mira abajo con espanto.

¡Tierra! ¡En sus zapatos nuevos y por toda su falda blanca! ¿Quién ha sido el...?

―¡Oh, cielos!

Cosette corre junto al accidentado y se arrodilla en el suelo.

―¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ―dice sacudiéndole del pelo un montón de tierra y un plantón de flores―. ¿Estás vivo? ¡Di algo!

El accidentado emite un ruidito gorgoteante y balbucea:

―¿...guien banda...?

Ay, dios, está delirando. Cosette revuelve frenéticamente su bolso ridículamente enorme en busca de su teléfono mientras otros viandantes los rodean alarmados.

―Tranquilo, pediré una ambulancia.

―...yo bando...

―

 _―“Guten Tag, ich heiße Egbert._ _Schön, Sie kennenzulernen“ ―dice la voz en sus auriculares._

―Guten Tag, ich heiße Marius Pontmercy ―repite Marius moviendo sólo los labios. No quiere que la gente lo tome por un loco.

¿Pero _por qué_ tuvo que poner alemán medio en su curriculum? Tenía que haber sabido que esto pasaría, no se llega a ninguna parte siendo deshonesto...

(de hecho, se llega muy lejos)

...y ahora está a punto de enfrentarse a la peor entrevista de su vida. ¡Nunca será abogado, nunca!

Cruza la calle arrastrando su miseria... y en mitad del paso de peatones sufre una epifanía.

_Ella..._

¡Es una aparición, un ángel, un sueño!

El alma de Marius se estremece en un momento de delirio sin aliento y su mundo cambia en una explosión de luz y de repente quiere cantar y si alguien le dijera que está siendo infantil le daría un puñetazo en la cara porque una flecha lo ha alcanzado y está sangrando de amor y oh dios es la luz de...

Un abrupto frenazo chirría sobre el asfalto.

Marius gira la cabeza y ve pasar su vida entera ante sus ojos.

No hay mucho que contar.

―

Combeferre da una cabezada sobre el volante... y se despierta sobresaltado cuando el coche que lo sigue hace sonar furiosamente el claxon.

¡Está conduciendo a diez por hora!

Pisa el acelerador parpadeando y se sube las gafas que están resbalando sobre su nariz. Dios, necesita dormir aunque sea una hora, ¡media hora! Se ha pasado la noche trabajando en el proyecto y ahora la presentación va a ser un desastre.

_―“A veinte metros, gire a la izquierda“._

Combeferre gira en la siguiente calle olvidando poner el intermitente. Y además llega tarde. ¿Puede ir peor?

¿No sabe que decir eso siempre sale caro? De verdad, la gente nunca aprende...

_―“Recalculando ruta“._

―¿Qué? Pero... ¿qué?

Tiene que hacerse mirar ese problema con la izquierda y la derecha. Se supone que es listo, tiene dos carreras.

_―“Recalculando ruta“._

―Ya te he oído...

_―“Ninguna ruta válida“._

―¡Por qué me odias!

¿Por qué está discutiendo con el navegador? Necesita una vida fuera del trabajo. Y necesita café, mucho café.

El conductor que lo sigue vuelve a hacer sonar el claxon y Combeferre mira el retrovisor. Malditos ejecutivos estresados con antipatrióticos coches alemanes. Su viejo Renault 5 sin aire acondicionado es mucho más fiable que ese...

¡¡¡Idiota pasmado en medio de la calle!!!

Sus conexiones neuronales faltas de sueño transmiten impulsos enloquecidos:

_¡Frenar! ¡Pedal derecho!_

_¡No!_

_¡Izquierdooooooo!_

―

―¡Estaba en ámbar! ―grita Courfeyrac al universo sobre el furioso rugido de su motor de doscientos caballos.

¿Conducción agresiva? ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que los demás están atontados.

Oh, no está de mal humor. Simplemente le gusta conducir **®**. De hecho, está muy alegre, y puede que un poco cafeinado también, pero, ¡eh, es lunes por la mañana! Y no es culpa suya si han puesto un Starbucks en la esquina de su calle.

Mete el dedo en su capuchino extragrande extradenata con topping de almendras crunchy y se lo lleva a la boca.

―Mm-mmm ―dice sonriendo, y aporrea el claxon furiosamente―. ¡Vamos, písale, abuelo!

Coge el café del posavasos y bebe un sorbito. Pedro Picapiedra parece haber despertado del coma. ¡Al fin! Courfeyrac pisa el acelerador...

Y el troncomóvil frena en seco.

―¡Oh, mier...!

Su cara hace _POF_ contra el airbag. Con el capuchino extradenata atrapado en medio.

Courfeyrac se separa muy despacio del airbag mientras éste se desinfla con un _prrrfffff_ de lo más gráfico. Un pegote de nata resbala por su cara cubierta de almendras crunchy.

―La madre que... ¡Mi coche!

Su capó está humeando y parece un acordeón.

¡Ese imbécil lo va a oír!

Abre la puerta de par en par.

―

Enjolras gira temerariamente en el cruce haciendo derrapar la rueda trasera de su bicicleta.

Doscientos nuevos kilómetros de carriles bici. Estaba en el programa electoral, pero claro, era otra sucia mentira.

¡Corrupta clase política!

¿Y qué hacen mientras tanto los honrados ciudadanos que les dieron su voto? ¿Se indignan? Sí. ¿Se quejan a todas horas? Claro que sí, ¡son franceses! ¿Pero mueven un dedo? ¡No! Se dedican a ir de un lado a otro en sus coches de gasolina, contaminándolo todo, causando el calentamiento global, sabiendo que el petróleo es la causa de tantas guerras y que son las compañías petroleras las que controlan los gobiernos del mundo entero.

¡No es un conspiranoico! ¡Es la verdad!

¡La gente es tan irresponsable!, piensa mientras esquiva a los peatones de un paso de cebras y se salta un semáforo en rojo haciendo eslalon entre el tráfico. Pedalea a toda velocidad para rebasar una hilera de coches parados y de repente uno de ellos abre la puerta de par en par.

¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

―

Grantaire arrastra los pies de camino a casa. La noche ya ha dado bastante de sí... Oh... Levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, parpadeando... si ya es de día.

 _¿Qué?,_ dice mentalmente a las personas con las que se cruza. _No me juzguéis. Como si vosotros nunca hubierais cogido una cogorza._

Tiene la peor resaca de su vida. Vale, puede que del mes.

De la semana.

Café, necesita café. Café e ibuprofeno, todo junto en un bol de cereales.

_Dios, juro que no vuelvo a beber._

Pero Dios debe saber que miente porque, un segundo después, un ángel vengador cae del cielo y lo fulmina contra la acera.

Cuando se recupera de la conmoción, Grantaire lo mira parpadeando. No, no es el alcohol residual. De verdad es así de guapo y lo está (traga) mirando a través de una mágica lluvia arcoíris de papelitos multicolores que parecen ser...

...panfletos sediciosos y probablemente ilegales.

―Lo siento, ha sido un... ―dice su ángel exterminador. Se apoya en las manos para levantarse y resbala sobre los panfletos cayendo de nuevo sobre él.

¿Accidente?

Grantaire eleva la mirada al cielo. Sean cuales sean los planes que Dios tiene para él, la respuesta es sí.

Junto a ellos pasa girando una rueda de la bici, que se aleja por la acera mientras un perrillo la persigue ladrando.

―

Musichetta escogió un mal día para aprender a patinar. Y está a punto de descubrirlo.

Está abrazada a una farola, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y el trasero en una postura digamos comprometida, recobrando la presencia de ánimo para un nuevo intento.

Avanzar no es el problema. El problema es todo lo demás. Únicamente sabe ir en línea recta y sólo consigue frenar contra los postes y las farolas... o directamente contra el suelo.

¡Oh, vamos, hasta las niñas de seis años pueden hacerlo!

Respira hondo, se da un leve impulso contra la farola y empieza a rodar lentamente. Entonces vuelve la cabeza atónita cuando una rueda pasa girando junto a ella... perseguida por un perro enloquecido que enreda la correa en sus piernas y la arrastra en su carrera.

―¡AaaaAAaaaHH!

Musichetta agita los brazos como si quisiera aprender a volar (sin éxito) y se estrella aparatosamente contra un puesto de frutas.

Siempre hay un puesto de frutas.

―

Bossuet camina por la calle, bebiendo sorbitos de su café para llevar y mirando el reloj. Son las seis menos cuarto.

De hecho... _aun_ son las seis menos cuarto.

¡Se le ha parado el reloj!

_¡Mierda, oh, mierda!_

Echa a correr sin pensar en el café y éste se le derrama encima empapando su camisa. Por lo menos no quema, ya se lo sirvieron frío. Lo tira a una papelera y reanuda su carrera cuando ve varias naranjas rodando por la acera, y un mal presentimiento hace que se detenga y mire abajo.

Hay un plátano despachurrado delante de él. ¡Casi lo pisa!

Bossuet no puede creerlo, ¡se ha librado de ésta! Puede que su suerte esté empezando a cambiar. ¿No es maravilloso?

Lo sensato hubiera sido rodear el plátano; lo socialmente responsable, recogerlo y depositarlo en la papelera más cercana.

Bossuet lo está mirando con curiosidad. Su pregunta es:

¿Es sólo un recurso humorístico de los dibujos animados o de verdad son tan resbaladizas las pieles de plátano?

De repente, el espíritu pionero que sacó a la humanidad de las cavernas y la lanzó a la conquista del espacio se apodera de él.

_¡Comprobémoslo!_

―

―Esto... ―dice Joly mirando desconcertado el caos absoluto mientras las luces de la ambulancia parpadean tras él―, ¿alguien ha pedido un médico?


End file.
